<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>菠萝凤梨 by justanormalplayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599851">菠萝凤梨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer'>justanormalplayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>renjun,haechan性转<br/>dongren⚠️les⚠️<br/>markchan a little</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>菠萝凤梨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄仁筠，就是李东淑的限定百合假期。</p><p>01/<br/>李东淑最近唯一值得庆幸的事，就是挂在sns上整整一个假期的招租广告终于招来了合租室友。她也纳闷，这年头到底是自己染了头发就显得像鸡，还是现在的男人都觉得只要是女大学生就一定是鸡。私信里数不清的各种私照和吊图看得她犯恶心，举报也举报不过来，好在现在终于结束了。</p><p>房子是母亲一位熟人名下的，儿子出国留学刚好空了一个小公寓出来，本来李东淑一个人租住也不是不行，但母亲担心女儿安全问题，便要她再找一个室友同住。新生报到前一天李东淑先搬来，大致收拾了一番等着新室友的到来。</p><p>报到当天新室友来了，跟照片上一样，长得文文弱弱，但没想到真人比自己矮半头，她穿着一条蕾丝花边的白裙子，外面裹了一件风衣，冷得站在门框外哆嗦。李东淑让她快进来，看到身后大大的行李箱，李东淑大吃一惊，也不知道她的小身板是怎么提上四楼的。</p><p>新室友叫黄仁筠，中国来的留学生，跟她一个专业的隔壁班，抛开点口音韩语讲得很流畅，就算真的说是韩国人也会有人相信。李东淑问黄仁筠怎么穿得这么薄，一路上不冷吗，她摇了摇头说我们那边到处都是暖气，现在是春天了，没想到首尔临时降温了。她哆嗦着逞强说没事，我们那边比这可冷多了。</p><p>李东淑笑了笑没再说话，用开水给她又冲了杯速溶咖啡便进了房间。</p><p>02/<br/>开学报到李东淑引起了一阵不小的轰动，黄仁筠问她我怎么觉得他们都在看你。</p><p>李东淑理了理头发低声说没错，他们就是在看我。</p><p>等了几分钟居然真的有男生走过来问，你是不是sns上的那个网络红人haechan。</p><p>李东淑听见旁边一个声音在说p也p太多了吧，本人完全照骗。她皮笑肉不笑地回答说是，转过身翻了个白眼，她伸手拉着黄仁筠问表格你都填好了吧，填好就一起回去吧。</p><p>黄仁筠睁大了一双眼睛，前辈nim说晚上要迎新聚餐呢。李东淑说那不是晚上嘛，现在也没什么事了，我想回去休息一下。黄仁筠点了点头，结果回去之后李东淑也没休息，反倒是打开衣柜挨个找衣服，在身上比划，一边把黄仁筠拉到自己床边坐下，让她给参考参考什么合适。</p><p>黄仁筠看到虎纹外套眼睛一亮，指着这不错，放我们那边可时髦了。李东淑拿着在身上比划了之后，寻思黄仁筠是认真的吗：我现在发色这么骚包的紫色，再配一身花？选来选去，黄仁筠最后选了一条包臀裙和一件带着铆钉的机车皮衣，李东淑满意地点了点头：看不出来，你还挺狂野。</p><p>黄仁筠说哪儿呢，人家也是纯洁少女。</p><p>李东淑背过身脱衣服，黄仁筠坐也不是站也不是她转过头看向别处：你怎么不说一声就脱啊。</p><p>都是女生你怕什么。李东淑倒是十分坦然，只穿着内衣便把裙子往身上套。黄仁筠偷偷地瞥了几眼，李东淑周身都是小麦色的，肌肤细腻甚至在太阳底下泛着柔和的光，她身材曲线凹凸有致，腰细且腿长。</p><p>任筠，帮我个忙。李东淑把长发拢到一侧，裙子后面半截拉链没拉。黄仁筠看到她赤裸的后背甚至也生得漂亮极了，肩胛骨像是张开翅膀的蝴蝶，看得黄仁筠不由得眼前发晕，她有些手抖地握住拉锁，费了好大的劲才拉上顶端，倒不是拉锁多紧多难拉，只是黄仁筠原本自诩什么都做得很好的这双金手，这时却不知道怎么回事变得笨拙了。</p><p>03/<br/>面前被前辈们摆满了酒杯以示下马威，黄仁筠挨着李东淑坐，悄悄地拉了拉她的衣角。男生们更可怜，烧酒和啤酒兑在一起被灌了几大碗，两个扛不住的已经跌跌撞撞去洗手间吐了。黄仁筠在中国读书还没见过学生之间这么灌的，李东淑什么世面没见过，她端起杯子一饮而尽，末了空杯子在头顶晃几下。</p><p>东淑好酷啊。李东淑听出了那是之前说她照骗的声音，她笑眯眯地倒满了一大杯递了过去，该你了。女生这时却一脸委屈说人家不像东淑这么厉害，不太能喝啦。李东淑面上还是那副笑脸，心里已经把她揉吧揉吧撕了。</p><p>马克来啦！来来来迟到了就请客。听到前辈们的声音，李东淑抬眼看过去，穿着蓝色马甲的男生向这边走了过来，可能是人长得帅走路也带风，黑发跟着飘动，整个人乍一看有种八九十年代那些年轻香港男明星的复古气质。学长们方便移动腾了腾位置，李马克刚好坐在李东淑对面，李东淑留意到全场女的都在盯着他看。她转过头正对上黄仁筠的目光，黄仁筠明显有点慌乱看了看自己又看了看李马克。</p><p>跟那些一个劲灌后辈酒的前辈不太一样，李马克劝前辈们别太逼着孩子们了，他毕竟只是大二的，多少有点言轻。他们老指着李东淑给李马克介绍，东淑可是有名的网红博主，ig粉丝数十几万呢。李马克说是吗，好厉害。</p><p>马克前辈没听说过吗，东淑人气也很旺呢，毕竟很会玩的女孩子大家都会跟着追捧。旁边这话说得李东淑怎么听怎么觉得刺耳，什么叫很会玩。</p><p>李马克扯着嘴角礼貌性笑笑点了点头，起哄李东淑还没和李马克喝过，更有甚者看热闹喊你们交杯酒吧。李马克放下手里刚从果盘里拿出来的西瓜，说交杯真的不合适。李东淑想看女生吃瘪，她端着杯子嗲着说马克欧巴怎么不合适了，是看不起我还是你玩不起，就这么喝吧。她硬拉着李马克的胳膊，凑近了交了个杯。李马克脖子根都是红的，不知道是紧张还是怎么的，大气也不敢出。</p><p>有其他学长也想占便宜，李东淑假装扶着额头说我醉了真的不行了，学长们争怎么好端端的说醉就醉。黄仁筠站起来从她手里接下杯子：东淑是真的不行了，我替她喝吧，这杯就不交了。这还是她第一次仰着头看黄仁筠，一杯接着一杯的烧酒喝下去，眉头也不带皱一下的。眼神随着看向黄仁筠小小的脸，小小的手腕，小小的手，小小的身体，她真的能喝下这么多吗？李东淑从她手里夺下杯子说可以了，我就算喝死也不会让任筠再喝了。</p><p>04/<br/>最终李东淑还是喝趴了，一手搭着黄仁筠肩膀被她连拖带拽送回去的。李东淑不知道韩国烧酒和烧刀子比起来简直像甜水，更是对东北人的神秘力量一无所知，早知道也不会替她喝了。</p><p>迷迷糊糊当中，她听到黄仁筠又气又恼，画了这么浓妆难卸就算了，怎么还戴了美瞳，让我怎么抠啊。李东淑也不知道黄仁筠使了什么办法，她毫无意识地喊疼喊了半天，眼泪哗啦啦地往外流，一双杏仁眼湿漉漉的，眼神迷离地盯着黄仁筠，像只可怜巴巴的普度鹿。</p><p>卸妆湿巾落在脸上，湿湿的柔柔的，黄仁筠手指好像也是柔软的，上手的动作也很轻，帮她卸了个干净，清理完之后，黄仁筠又给她洗了脸。李东淑完全不记得这些，她躺在床上念叨着渴，身体里的酒精开始发生反应，让她口干舌燥，想动弹只觉得天旋地转身体不听控制。黄仁筠倒了水，李东淑抓着她的手把杯子抓过来往自己嘴里喂，手一抖又洒了她一下巴，连带着之前摘美瞳的疼，让她委屈地直哼哼。黄仁筠把她的手拿开，慢慢给她喂，喂到最后一口咽下去，李东淑闭着眼睛向后一倒，就这么睡着了。</p><p>第二天一大早李东淑是被黄仁筠拖起来的，拖起来就算了顺带着手机里收获了一段撒酒疯的视频，好不容易一起冲到图书馆的电脑前，选课系统崩溃得根本进不去。黄仁筠说原视频我做了备份上传云端了，李东淑心想你威胁我，但又确实没办法，她低头认错下次再也不喝那么多了我发誓。</p><p>正趁她道歉的这个档口，黄仁筠提醒她系统恢复了，两个人抓紧时间选好点了确认提交。出门正好看到李马克，李马克明显也看到了李东淑，老远就脸红着绕开，李东淑翻了个白眼跟黄仁筠吐槽，这学长什么意思，昨天还交杯呢，今天怎么穿上裤子就不认人了？</p><p>黄仁筠看着学长远去的背影，说学长挺好的啊，昨晚还帮忙一起送你回来。</p><p>李东淑问黄仁筠：你该不会对他有意思吧。</p><p>黄仁筠明显一怔，接着拒绝说哪儿呢。</p><p>你要是对他没意思那我追他了啊。李东淑心想好家伙，看到自己就跑的男人李马克还是第一个。不错，男人你成功地引起了我的注意。</p><p>你想追就追呗，不用问我的意见。回去的一路上仁筠垂着眼睛再也没怎么说话。</p><p>5/<br/>跟黄仁筠熟起来好像就是自然而然的事，明明两个人兴趣爱好也没什么一样的，但性格好像又完全能合得来，每天吃饭睡觉上课全都在一起，闲暇时间偶尔也一起，吃吃喝喝看看电影逛逛街。</p><p>黄仁筠为了练习韩语喜欢看韩剧，各种各样抓马，怎么狗血怎么来，有时候婆婆一个耳光甩过来，看得黄仁筠眼圈红红像是要哭。李东淑吐槽她，行不行啊你，这你怎么也哭。</p><p>黄仁筠放下电脑举着一个抱枕砸过来，假装过来要抓李东淑头发跟她同归于尽，两个人在沙发上翻过来翻过去打滚，头发乱作一团缠在一起。黄仁筠皱着眉说你压着我头发了，李东淑把自己的头发抓起来拢到一侧肩头，又理了理黄仁筠的头发，两人冷静下来这才意识到李东淑双手撑着沙发，整个人骑在黄仁筠身上。</p><p>黄仁筠脸红说好你个李东淑，还闹呢。李东淑笑着跪在沙发上，双腿夹紧了黄仁筠的大腿好让她别乱动。低头看过去，黄仁筠的眼睛亮亮的，里面像是铺了一层细碎的星星，一闪一闪，闪得李东淑觉得心里跟着一晃，身上的力也放松了，被黄仁筠一把推开一屁股坐在地上。</p><p>黄仁筠你怎么回事，这么大力把我这么翘的翘臀摔平了怎么办。</p><p>你……你有病吧！李东淑是真不懂啊，气得黄仁筠从沙发上跳起来躲回房间里，咬牙切齿恨，直女撩姬天打雷劈，我黄仁筠哪天一定手刃你个大猪蹄。</p><p>06/<br/>李东淑有病没病黄仁筠不知道，但黄仁筠是真的生了病。</p><p>感冒发烧加咳嗽，黄仁筠头顶还贴着退烧贴，一遍又一遍叹气自己怎么回事，搁东北大冬天的都没感冒，怎么这身子骨来首尔之后就病得这么厉害了呢。戴着口罩硬撑着去上课，可李东淑跟她不是同一节，下课之后李东淑有点担心，找到黄仁筠那节教室里去，却发现没了人影，出来时听见班里的学生有人议论，上课时有个女生晕倒了，被同学背去了校医院。</p><p>电话打过去发现是盲音，李东淑跟着跑到校医院，那么多间病房也不知道从哪里开始找，通话记录显示她打过去二十多个未接来电，终于通了一次，是个男生接的。</p><p>李东淑赶到病房时，黄仁筠醒了，打了吊针出了一身汗，烧还没退完全，站在旁边的男生李东淑看着眼熟，想了想是同年级的李帝努，专业聚餐的时候见过一面，是一开始就被前辈们灌醉吐了好多圈的那几个男生之一，最后被朋友带回去的。</p><p>醒了的黄仁筠看着眼前的两个人，先是跟李帝努道谢，后是问李东淑什么时候来的。李东淑说我还不是担心你，李帝努在这边笑了笑回没关系。</p><p>所以李帝努这家伙什么时候走。李东淑满脑子在想这个问题，杵在这儿像根木头，就知道对着黄仁筠笑眯眯的。只见李帝努还没有点要走的意思，李东淑终于憋不住了，也笑眯眯地对着李帝努说，我是她室友，我在这儿照顾她就行了，帝努xi不用担心，快回去吧别耽误了你的事情。</p><p>感觉李帝努距离说没事不麻烦还有一瞬间的距离，手机很有眼色地响了，李帝努接通叫了声渽民，后面听了一会儿挂断，他又看了一眼躺着的黄仁筠，终于道了别转身离开了。</p><p>李东淑不清楚哪里，觉得李帝努多管闲事，想说点什么，又怕黄仁筠跟上次提起李马克一样，嘴上说还好啊，人挺好的诸如此类这种屁话。她张开嘴试着说点什么，黄仁筠又闭上眼睛休息，她只得改问要不要吃点什么？我去买泡菜汤你喝吗？</p><p>话说出来李东淑就想敲自己脑门，黄仁筠扑哧一声笑出来，脸上因为高烧刚退还剩两抹红晕，额角渗着虚汗，眼神好像也跟着变得湿润。李东淑看着她又有点不好意思：我刚刚开玩笑呢，你喝什么粥我去买。</p><p>不用了，我没胃口，给我倒杯热水吧。</p><p>7/<br/>水倒好温度适宜，李东淑把黄仁筠扶起来，杯子放在她嘴边喂过去。黄仁筠细细的手指蜷着，弯起的关节若有若无地碰着李东淑的手。</p><p>换过来了呢。</p><p>李东淑问什么换过来。</p><p>黄仁筠喝完笑着看着她把杯子拿回去放在桌子上：我和你之间换过来了呢。李东淑还在回想，黄仁筠说是聚餐那天晚上，你喝太多了回来，闹着口渴结果洒得到处都是水。</p><p>记忆像是泉水渐渐涌了上来，李东淑听了也笑起来，笑完她说黄仁筠谢谢你。</p><p>不客气，虽然你也喝不了多少，但毕竟当时你替我挡酒了嘛。黄仁筠的脸蛋还是红彤彤的，李东淑伸手帮她擦汗，下意识先是一躲，然后闭着眼睛仰着脸让李东淑给她擦。李东淑拿纸巾粘了两下，纸屑黏在她脸上，凑近了想帮她摘下来，却不料黄仁筠突然睁开了眼睛。</p><p>很近的距离，眼神相对，黄仁筠也没想到，李东淑的眼神先逃开，有点尴尬地清了清嗓子。</p><p>我还感冒呢，你别传染了。黄仁筠别开脸，重新躺回床上。</p><p>没事，要传染早就传染了。李东淑说完找了借口出去给黄仁筠交医药费，刚出门去李东淑靠着墙喘气，太近了，也太快了。距离太近，导致心跳太快，让她有点不习惯。</p><p>8/<br/>弟弟，帮哥哥看看，我觉得我室友在撩我。</p><p>黄仁筠把消息发过去的时候，钟辰乐挠了挠头回了个不懂，我们直男不懂你们ntxl的事。</p><p>你帮我分析分析。</p><p>钟辰乐问，你现在不是蓄长发开始穿裙子了吗？</p><p>黄仁筠摸了摸头发，回过去说：是，你不也知道吗，现在的风潮不是流行娘t吗，铁t已经没市场了，我现在这么娘也是没办法都是为了钓妹。</p><p>那我也不清楚，你去问问扬扬他女朋友，你们俩不是挺熟的。</p><p>她一个直女能看出来点什么？</p><p>难道你室友就不是直女吗？钟辰乐这话回得好有道理，黄仁筠暗自点了点头，火速找到肖珺。</p><p>姐姐在吗。消息刚发过去，对方一个电话就打了过来，喂，怎么了妹妹？</p><p>是这样的，我有一个朋友，姐姐不是也知道吗，我之前跟你提过的那个姐妹，她喜欢女生。</p><p>嗯。</p><p>然后我这个姐妹她室友是个直女，但好像这个直女对她也有点意思，想请姐姐帮忙看看室友是不是在撩她。虽然李东淑在隔壁听不懂中文，但黄仁筠在这边还是下意识压低了声音悄悄说。</p><p>嗯，你给讲讲。肖珺摆出一副吃瓜的样子，刘扬扬在这边递了吸管过来，她摆摆手说忙呢一会儿再喝。</p><p>黄仁筠在这边像什么替自己挡酒，裙子拉链让自己帮忙拉，还有跑来病房看自己，擦个汗凑那么近之类的，一股脑全告诉肖珺。</p><p>肖珺挠了挠头，这有什么的啊，好姐妹之间不都这么做吗。</p><p>真的吗？黄仁筠不死心，可她擦个汗离我——离我姐妹那么近啊。</p><p>看不清楚嘛，看不清楚就离近一点看咯。肖珺说完转过脸，刘扬扬立即把手里的咖啡递上去，肖珺喝了两口觉得没什么事就到这儿吧。</p><p>黄仁筠点了点头，好的姐姐，我知道了。她挂了电话，整个人像被抽空了力气，她最后一点理智支撑着在naver上搜索，韩国女生喜欢什么样的女生。之前在sns上做了haechan尼很久的粉丝，看到她转发反对职场校内性骚扰，支持受害者的动态，即使是面对评论区的质疑和骂声也很勇敢地反驳回去。面对攻击无所畏惧的样子让黄仁筠很羡慕，羡慕逐渐变成了心动，心动变成了暗恋。</p><p>东三省铁t要是没希望，江浙沪风格小奶t路线行吗，不然头发再剪了吧，裙子也别穿了，这次鬓角留长一点，别像当年非主流铁t路线剃那么短了。不就是喜欢那个李马克吗，剪个李马克那样的头发行吗，李马克没胸，自己反正也没什么胸，不就是没有唧唧吗。</p><p>黄仁筠有点痛苦地缩起身子。如果我是男生一切会不会变得更好呢，为什么我们会拥有相似的身体呢，为什么身体相似就不能在一起只能做姐妹呢，为什么必须男生和女生才可以呢。</p><p>黄仁筠在心里假设了无数个如果，问了无数个为什么。</p><p>正如一切尘埃落定的事物没有如果，那么多的为什么也找不到合适的答案。</p><p>9/<br/>窗外的蝉鸣一声拉得更比一声长，李东淑这才意识到夏天来了，黄仁筠说想吃螺蛳粉，李东淑说你想吃就吃呗，不用跟我报备。</p><p>得开窗户透气。</p><p>开一点应该也还好。李东淑想得是拉面那种，窗户开个缝，空调继续顶着也没关系，她没料到神秘中国料理会有这种生化武器的能力。黄仁筠捧着煮好的螺蛳粉吃得很香，李东淑打开了全屋所有能打开的窗户。手臂从阴凉干爽的空调房里探出去，就像伸进了湿润的空气海洋，没多久身体也被温热海水包裹起来，臭味让李东淑一哆嗦。</p><p>黄仁筠筷子挑着几根问你尝一口。</p><p>李东淑纳闷：黄仁筠你就那么恨我吗？</p><p>我爱你还来不及。</p><p>爱我你就害我？</p><p>螺蛳粉也吃完了，黄仁筠刷牙顺带着洗了个澡，空气里的味道渐渐散去，窗户重新关上，李东淑叼着一根冰棍躺在沙发这头看综艺。黄仁筠带着一头湿发进来了，坐在她身边，头发滴落在肩膀上几滴水珠，晶莹剔透，李东淑的注意力不知道怎么就被吸引了过去。</p><p>黄仁筠跟着节目笑个不停，李东淑盯着她的肩膀，再到年糕似的白皙细腻的脖子，一只硕大的蚊子落在侧颈吸血，大概是饿得太厉害，吸得也很用力，被咬的那一小片肌肤很快泛红。还不等黄仁筠伸手去抓痒，李东淑轻轻的一巴掌拍过去，蚊子被打死，仁筠细白的脖子上，和东淑的掌心分别开出两朵红艳艳的玫瑰花来，尤其是黄仁筠颈子上那朵格外醒目。</p><p>黄仁筠伸手想去挠，李东淑拽住她的手制止，拿了蚊虫叮咬的药膏给她让她涂抹，然后看到手心里还粘着蚊子的尸体，她反应了一下立刻尖叫着跳起来，冲去洗手间嫌恶地用消毒液洗了几遍手。边洗边念叨：真是鬼迷心窍了，鬼迷心窍！</p><p>10/<br/>对室友有些不太寻常的想法该怎么办。</p><p>网页并不能搜出来像样的结果，无意间看到类似的关键字点进去，李东淑看到一篇第一人称的BL小说。男主爱上了住在同一个屋檐下的室友，同为男人使他们陷入困境，经过反复纠结的心理过程，他们终于克服了彼此的压力，最终室友的妈妈找上门来，递给他五百万韩元的信封叫他离开自己的儿子。</p><p>李东淑哭得很厉害，但后面她没能再看下去，因为小说的免费章节结束了，后面要收费。</p><p>虽然没看下去，但这半本男男小说依然为李东淑开启了新世界的大门，如果男人和男人可以的话，那么女人跟女人也可以吗？</p><p>李东淑又去搜了sns上很火的同性恋测试题，做完一通下来，她忐忑几下看到几个大字：您是百分之百的异性恋。</p><p>异性恋也会对同性有那种感觉吗？李东淑想了想，觉得自己应该是太久没谈男朋友了，她拿出手机找李马克，拜托来拜托去的，终于以小组作业的名义约到李马克后天一起。</p><p>下课后群里突然热闹起来，有人匿名上传了照片，配字：嘻嘻嘻，没想到看起来清纯，之前居然玩得这么嗨。</p><p>她点开发现应该是很早之前的照片，虽然模糊但依稀能看出来是一个长发女生和一个短发女生亲昵地拥在一起。底下的讨论七嘴八舌，说短发的是一年级的中国留学生，长发的那个是她女朋友，两个人是交往的关系。</p><p>再往下说什么的都有，这些拉拉就是没体会过男人的好，被上一次就懂了。也有人讲颜色笑话，依稀看到双飞还是什么的字眼。也有女生觉得恶心，说以后要离她远一点，万一被同性性骚扰就很难解释得清了。划拉几下屏幕，李东淑看得反胃。她去找黄仁筠，却发现对方早就回家了，躲在卧室里怎么敲门都不开。</p><p>你再不开我就砸门了。</p><p>黄仁筠这才磨磨蹭蹭地把门打开，整个人无精打采，李东淑问怎么回事。</p><p>你不是也在群里吗。</p><p>李东淑看了看，说你别理他们，就是一群吃饱了撑的造谣。</p><p>黄仁筠也不知道他们哪儿来的照片，低着头说全年级全专业就两个中国留学生，另一个还是男生，这跟指名道姓没什么差了。</p><p>我相信你。李东淑抓着她的手，眼神无比坚定。黄仁筠转过头又想回床上缩起来，却被李东淑拦住拖去了自己房间，打开衣柜让她挑，别烦了，今晚带你去开心一下。</p><p>9/</p><p>窗外的蝉鸣一声拉得更比一声长，李东淑这才意识到夏天来了，黄仁筠说想吃螺蛳粉，李东淑说你想吃就吃呗，不用跟我报备。</p><p>得开窗户透气。</p><p>开一点应该也还好。李东淑想得是拉面那种，窗户开个缝，空调继续顶着也没关系，她没料到神秘中国料理会有这种生化武器的能力。黄仁筠捧着煮好的螺蛳粉吃得很香，李东淑打开了全屋所有能打开的窗户。手臂从阴凉干爽的空调房里探出去，就像伸进了湿润的空气海洋，没多久身体也被温热海水包裹起来，臭味让李东淑一哆嗦。</p><p>黄仁筠筷子挑着几根问你尝一口。</p><p>李东淑纳闷：黄仁筠你就那么恨我吗？</p><p>我爱你还来不及。</p><p>爱我你就害我？</p><p>螺蛳粉也吃完了，黄仁筠刷牙顺带着洗了个澡，空气里的味道渐渐散去，窗户重新关上，李东淑叼着一根冰棍躺在沙发这头看综艺。黄仁筠带着一头湿发进来了，坐在她身边，头发滴落在肩膀上几滴水珠，晶莹剔透，李东淑的注意力不知道怎么就被吸引了过去。</p><p>黄仁筠跟着节目笑个不停，李东淑盯着她的肩膀，再到年糕似的白皙细腻的脖子，一只硕大的蚊子落在侧颈吸血，大概是饿得太厉害，吸得也很用力，被咬的那一小片肌肤很快泛红。还不等黄仁筠伸手去抓痒，李东淑轻轻的一巴掌拍过去，蚊子被打死，仁筠细白的脖子上，和东淑的掌心分别开出两朵红艳艳的玫瑰花来，尤其是黄仁筠颈子上那朵格外醒目。</p><p>黄仁筠伸手想去挠，李东淑拽住她的手制止，拿了蚊虫叮咬的药膏给她让她涂抹，然后看到手心里还粘着蚊子的尸体，她反应了一下立刻尖叫着跳起来，冲去洗手间嫌恶地用消毒液洗了几遍手。边洗边念叨：真是鬼迷心窍了，鬼迷心窍！</p><p>10/</p><p>对室友有些不太寻常的想法该怎么办。</p><p>网页并不能搜出来像样的结果，无意间看到类似的关键字点进去，李东淑看到一篇第一人称的BL小说。男主爱上了住在同一个屋檐下的室友，同为男人使他们陷入困境，经过反复纠结的心理过程，他们终于克服了彼此的压力，最终室友的妈妈找上门来，递给他五百万韩元的信封叫他离开自己的儿子。</p><p>李东淑哭得很厉害，但后面她没能再看下去，因为小说的免费章节结束了，后面要收费。</p><p>虽然没看下去，但这半本男男小说依然为李东淑开启了新世界的大门，如果男人和男人可以的话，那么女人跟女人也可以吗？</p><p>李东淑又去搜了sns上很火的同性恋测试题，做完一通下来，她忐忑几下看到几个大字：您是百分之百的异性恋。</p><p>异性恋也会对同性有那种感觉吗？李东淑想了想，觉得自己应该是太久没谈男朋友了，她拿出手机找李马克，拜托来拜托去的，终于以小组作业的名义约到李马克后天一起。</p><p>下课后群里突然热闹起来，有人匿名上传了照片，配字：嘻嘻嘻，没想到看起来清纯，之前居然玩得这么嗨。</p><p>她点开发现应该是很早之前的照片，虽然模糊但依稀能看出来是一个长发女生和一个短发女生亲昵地拥在一起。底下的讨论七嘴八舌，说短发的是一年级的中国留学生，长发的那个是她女朋友，两个人是交往的关系。</p><p>再往下说什么的都有，这些拉拉就是没体会过男人的好，被上一次就懂了。也有人讲颜色笑话，依稀看到双飞还是什么的字眼。也有女生觉得恶心，说以后要离她远一点，万一被同性性骚扰就很难解释得清了。划拉几下屏幕，李东淑看得反胃。她去找黄仁筠，却发现对方早就回家了，躲在卧室里怎么敲门都不开。</p><p>你再不开我就砸门了。</p><p>黄仁筠这才磨磨蹭蹭地把门打开，整个人无精打采，李东淑问怎么回事。</p><p>你不是也在群里吗。</p><p>李东淑看了看，说你别理他们，就是一群吃饱了撑的造谣。</p><p>黄仁筠也不知道他们哪儿来的照片，低着头说全年级全专业就两个中国留学生，另一个还是男生，这跟指名道姓没什么差了。</p><p>我相信你。李东淑抓着她的手，眼神无比坚定。黄仁筠转过头又想回床上缩起来，却被李东淑拦住拖去了自己房间，打开衣柜让她挑，别烦了，今晚带你去开心一下。</p><p>11/</p><p>黄仁筠有点不适应这么短的裙子，李东淑给她腰上系了件衬衣，点了点头说我的眼光不错吧，黄仁筠看着她努力想让自己开心起来故作轻松的样子还是很不好受。</p><p>是之前给李东淑发过邀请的夜店，坐落在梨泰院很不错的地段，刚开没多久生意已经很火爆，邀请过很多网红前来宣传，李东淑也是其中之一。刚进门李东淑拉着黄仁筠穿过人群往舞池里挤，看着她抓着自己的背影，黄仁筠又想起下午她也是这样抓着自己的手。</p><p>我相信你。</p><p>李东淑这个人啊，真是的。黄仁筠不知道自己是应该笑还是应当哭。能站在自己这边，好像是很好的事，但是你又在相信我什么呢，相信我不是lesbian？</p><p>李东淑转过头看着黄仁筠笑，吵闹的音乐声让黄仁筠只能看到李东淑的口型，皱着眉对她笑着说，阿西，人太多了。黄仁筠看着她的表情露出一种似笑非哭的表情，她伸手过来捏了捏黄仁筠的脸，把黄仁筠拉过来一起跳舞。</p><p>因为脚上踩着那双十公分的细跟高跟鞋，李东淑施展不开，黄仁筠站在原地，没什么精神，妆还是李东淑给她画的，强行往她脸上多打了一层腮红，不然站在灯下看起来更憔悴。李东淑想逗她开心，贴着她曲起膝盖扭动身体，双手勾着她的脖子，边唱边凑近了额头抵着她的额头。真的太努力了，黄仁筠看得出李东淑真的太努力了，不忍心让她再这么对着木头桩子跳舞，自己也搂着她的腰跳起来。</p><p>没有章法地乱跳，跟着音乐乱唱，踏着节奏乱摇头，两个人的长发都乱糟糟的散在脸前，相视大笑，累了停下喘气，李东淑看着黄仁筠的胸脯随着呼吸一起一伏，伸出手帮她整理头发，整理完掏出手机两人搂在一起自拍，接着发了ig，几秒钟之内大量的点赞和评论袭来，李东淑关了消息提醒的声音把手机重新塞回去。</p><p>可能是蹦得过于用力，黄仁筠觉得身体里似乎分泌出大量了类吗啡肽在起作用，真的变得开心了点，暂时把那些乱七八糟的事情全部抛在脑后。她看着李东淑再次抓着自己的手说去歇一会儿，去喝酒吧。黄仁筠点点头，跟着李东淑再次穿出人群找到位子坐下来。</p><p>李东淑问她喜欢喝什么，黄仁筠想了想说啤酒吧。</p><p>你不熟这里，我去吧台点单，你在这里等着就好。</p><p>黄仁筠笑着看着李东淑去点单，两个男生走过来打招呼，黄仁筠说不好意思这边有人坐了。对方自来熟说没事，楷灿嘛，看到她ig上发你们的合照了，说来我们是一个学校的同期呢，大家一起认识认识做亲故吧。</p><p>黄仁筠站起来要走，说，想坐那你们就坐吧。</p><p>哎，别走啊，我们也没什么恶意，大家一起认识认识又怎么了。其中一个拉着黄仁筠的手腕攥着不让她走。</p><p>放开。黄仁筠的拳头已经攥好了，忍着实在是想给他们来一拳：再不放我就报警告你们性骚扰。</p><p>我们只是认识一下又没什么恶意——话音刚落，拉着黄仁筠的男生被人从头顶浇了一杯酒，李东淑拿着另一瓶啤酒用力敲了一下桌子边缘，一声脆响玻璃渣散落在地上，啤酒洒了一地，她手握碎酒瓶，尖锐的酒瓶玻璃指着男生说放开。</p><p>周边有人被吓得花容失色，也有人呆在原地不知道发生了什么，黄仁筠也没料到李东淑会这么大胆，dj把音乐关了，所有人都看着他们这里不知所措。场子静下来，李东淑把瓶子向前多伸了点：我说，你他妈给我放开，西八狗崽子！</p><p>12/</p><p>眼看着危险的玻璃对着自己越来越近，男生气在头上也松开了手，保安过来带走人的时候两人愤愤不平道：lesbian婊子装什么清高。</p><p>全场的人都听到了这句话，黄仁筠觉得眼前一晕，模糊当中看向自己的目光，变成了学校里那些认识的不认识的，熟悉的陌生的，很常见或者见过一面的，许许多多的老师和同学，变成了论坛里的匿名留言，变成了高中时期的流言蜚语，变成了前女友松开手转身离开前看向自己的最后一眼。</p><p>李东淑松开酒瓶，双手捧着黄仁筠的脸，闭着眼睛亲吻了一下她的嘴唇，周遭的人群开始低语，黄仁筠听不到那些低语，她脑子里嗡得一声仿佛尖锐的耳鸣穿透了耳膜。谁也没料到李东淑会这么做，接着她睁开眼睛看了看黄仁筠，又看了看大家，拉着黄仁筠的手举起来说：我这位好朋友是国外来的，我们平时打招呼也是异国方式，更热情一点，希望各位不要像某些人一样带着偏见，大韩民国的未来应当是开放的！</p><p>她放下手臂，看了看身边的黄仁筠继续道：为了欢迎我的好朋友，很抱歉打扰到了各位，今天我请客！</p><p>呜！人们跟着笑着善意地起哄，dj换了首更开心的歌，说让我们一起感谢楷灿小姐——</p><p>服务生打扫干净碎玻璃，重新为她们上了酒并端了上来道歉，也是因为您的朋友长得太漂亮了，所以他们忍不住——</p><p>怎么我朋友长得漂亮还有错了，性骚扰的人才有错好不好，什么年代了还有人搞受害者有罪论？负责人忙摁着服务生道歉，李东淑边喝酒边翻了个白眼，实际上心里还在后怕，小腿跟着打颤，嘴上依然嘴硬说以后不要再让那些阿猫阿狗混进来了，拉低了店里的档次。</p><p>负责人解释道已经把人拉进黑名单了，永久禁止出入本店，希望楷灿xi见谅，以后继续合作。</p><p>事情就这么算过去了，李东淑又喝得醉醺醺地去刷卡结了全场的账，黄仁筠喝不下，凌晨跟她一起出门离开。商圈的街上还是很热闹，灯火通明。李东淑坐在马路牙子上骂高跟鞋穿得她脚疼，抱着黄仁筠说自己怕死了都是为了装逼才这样的，继续哭自己早知道不装逼了，那么多钱把最近的推广广告费花完了，现在肉疼，最后还是哭但是为了仁筠这点钱也是小钱所以没关系。黄仁筠脱了自己的球鞋只穿着袜子站在她身边蹲下来，然后为她脱下高跟鞋，让她换上自己的球鞋，穿好之后为她系上鞋带。</p><p>李东淑妆又哭花了，鼻子红彤彤的，鼻涕眼泪一起流，黄仁筠掏出纸巾给她擦鼻涕，嘴上说着哎一古哎一古我们东淑，真乖啊我们东淑。</p><p>我们仁筠啊呜呜呜呜，李东淑脸上还挂着透明的泪珠抱着她撒娇，终于等来了出租车，黄仁筠手里拎着她的高跟鞋扶她进车，手放在头顶小心她撞伤自己。路上李东淑靠着她的肩膀嘤嘤嘤个不停，说这里痛那里痛哪里都痛，黄仁筠这才看到她手上干了的血迹。</p><p>即使是骂人也很漂亮的李东淑，永远相信自己的李东淑，害怕到发抖第一反应也是挺身而出的李东淑，为了自己花钱也没关系的李东淑，敲碎酒瓶的时候真的很帅气的李东淑，很帅气但也很危险受伤了也没反应的李东淑，一喝酒就会喝醉的李东淑，喝醉了也很可爱的李东淑，毫无预兆亲吻自己却用打招呼来正名的李东淑，我真的很喜欢你而你好像完全不知道的李东淑。</p><p>笨蛋李东淑。</p><p>好像又很聪明很聪明，把自己的心玩弄于手掌心，让黄仁筠喜欢到不得了喜欢到要发疯，喜欢到甚至想公开出柜来告诉你我真的很喜欢你的笨蛋李东淑。</p><p> </p><p>13/<br/>昏黄的路灯洒在身上，像是给人的头发镀了层金色的粉末。从出租车上下来，李东淑醉醺醺地边唱边跳向家里走去，黄仁筠手里拎着她的高跟鞋，在后面慢慢跟着，脚底只有薄薄一层袜子，还好夜色浓得厉害，白日里的暑气已经褪去，只是偶尔有些砂石硌脚，踏上一步脚底传来的疼痛让她皱一下眉。</p><p>不知道哪户人家里养的狗被李东淑的歌声吵醒，汪汪大叫起来，李东淑怒目圆睁也张嘴准备学狗叫想吵架吵回去，黄仁筠把食指放在嘴边嘘，李东淑也很乖巧地学着嘘，从前面折回来抱着她的胳膊跟她一起慢慢走。</p><p>爬了几层台阶终于进了家门，李东淑倒在沙发上呼呼大睡，黄仁筠去洗了个澡回来蹲在沙发边上给她卸妆和洗脸，就像之前那样，但又不像之前那样，黄仁筠没有回房睡觉，关掉了灯，只留下一盏小小的夜灯，她坐在地上抱着双膝静静地看着李东淑的睡颜。</p><p>夜灯和路灯一样是昏黄的颜色，模糊不清更有些暧昧，映得李东淑脸上的线条更加柔和，像熟睡中的小孩。黄仁筠放下膝盖跪坐在地上，身体前倾吻住了李东淑的嘴唇。夜店里那个浅浅的亲吻已经过去，触觉一直留在黄仁筠的唇上，还有脑海里，只是一瞬，但在那一瞬当中，黄仁筠错觉以为自己亲吻到了永恒。</p><p>现在她又回到了那瞬间的永恒当中，偷亲了熟睡当中的小孩。唇瓣渐渐分离的时候黄仁筠觉得后脑被人扣住了，李东淑缓缓睁开眼睛，用那种湿漉漉的普度鹿的眼神看着她，原本短暂的亲吻仿佛被无限拉长，变成了夏日里的白昼，炽热当中也夹杂着欲望。东淑吮吸着她的唇瓣，湿润柔软的舌头温柔地撬开了牙关，在仁筠的口腔内和她的舌一起缠绵。</p><p>长长一通吻结束，李东淑明显酒还没醒，捧着她的脸嘟嘟囔囔：仁筠啊，黄仁筠……怎么办啊，明天还要跟李马克约会，今天跟你接吻这可怎么办。</p><p>黄仁筠也知道李东淑还醉着，伸出手抚摸着她的长发，给她别在耳后轻声说道：是梦啊东淑，这是梦。</p><p>在梦里黄仁筠可以自由自在地和李东淑接吻，在梦里黄仁筠可以大大方方地和李东淑告白。</p><p>李东淑我喜欢你。黄仁筠握住李东淑的手，看着她的眼睛，自己的视线也跟着变得朦胧，一滴眼泪不自觉地滚了下来：李东淑我爱你。<br/>14/<br/>早知道前一天不喝那么多了，坐在李马克面前李东淑觉得拘谨得厉害，太阳穴隐隐作痛，脸上还得摆出笑脸。直觉告诉李东淑，粉底并不能遮住自己的脸实际上肿得厉害。</p><p>黄仁筠早早出了门，给她发了kkt，说李帝努找她看电影，祝李东淑和马克学长约会顺利，文字下大大的笑脸表情图有几分刺眼。李东淑没回复，她承认自己一开始是借口作业约的李马克，可是现在两个人真的在做作业，没有一点约会的样子。</p><p>可能现在黄仁筠和李帝努玩得很开心吧。李东淑一手撑着下巴胡思乱想。李马克察觉到李东淑在发呆，敲了敲桌子，李东淑回过神来道歉，啊对不起学长。</p><p>不然就到这里吧，今天材料也准备得差不多了。李马克点了保存文件之后关掉电脑，李东淑也合上了手里的电脑，看了看时间刚好到饭点，问李马克要不要一起去吃饭，李马克想到反正也没什么事就答应了。</p><p>整个饭吃得不咸不淡，李东淑觉得自己没话找话也累，好像和仁筠在一起的时候就不会这样，她们总是话多得像聊不完。想到黄仁筠玩游戏的时候，她冲过去捣乱把游戏记录全部清零，闹完了转身往屋里跑，黄仁筠扔掉手机就追上来抱着她往地上扔。真的很好笑，李东淑想着想着居然傻笑起来。</p><p>在想什么有趣的事吗？李马克咽下嘴里的食物擦了擦嘴问道。</p><p>嗯——李东淑笑着应了才反应过来，随便找了个借口收起笑容，说最近有一个想看的电影，预告蛮有趣所以不自觉就笑起来了。</p><p>李马克有点感兴趣，点了点头，问下午有时间吗，一起去看吧。买了票之后李马克看着电影名字陷入疑惑，这个真的有趣到看了就想笑吗，怎么看怎么是文艺片吧。李东淑心不在焉地吃爆米花，好像是因为看到仁筠跟李帝努那小子去看电影，心里觉得不舒服就跟着过来了，但已经到傍晚的时候了，说不定黄仁筠早就看完了电影，跟那小子去约会了。越想李东淑牙齿咬得越紧，爆米花在嘴里发出咯吱咯吱的声音。说起来自己和李马克也在约会，吃吃饭喝喝咖啡看看电影，这不就是约会吗。黄仁筠的约会也像自己这样拘谨吗，应该不会吧，他们俩看起来相处得挺好挺自然的……</p><p>算了算了不想了，电影开始了，买得原声带韩语字幕，一听是法语李东淑就想打瞌睡，那些角色讲话听起来像是嗓子里含了口痰。</p><p>到这里，李东淑有点后悔，早知道找个喜剧片看了。她看到电影里的伪装自己身份的画师跟在小姐身后，她们一起去了海边，小姐看着远处一言不发，画师看着小姐，直到对方回看自己，画师猛地转回头装作看向远处。</p><p>她……是爱她的吗？还是她爱着她呢？</p><p>李东淑说不清所以然，直觉告诉自己，画师与小姐相爱了，那种眼神熟悉得很。李东淑的眼泪静静地向下流，毫无原因，双眼像开了闸的水龙头，泪水源源不断，把身边的李马克也吓了一跳，掏出手帕递过来，李东淑摆了摆手把包里黄仁筠之前塞给她的纸巾掏出来，敷在眼睛下面接眼泪。</p><p>从无声地落泪再到忍不住地啜泣，李东淑哭着看完了全程。画师与小姐的爱情藏在那本书里，28页变成了只有她们两人独有的秘密。</p><p>柏拉图只说过人类天生被一分为二，有的人终生都在追寻另一半，却没有说过这两半可不可以是相同的人。</p><p>放映结束，李马克长舒了一口气，确实是有点悲伤的电影。李东淑坐在座位上一直哭到片末字幕全部结束，李马克并未离席，只是安静地坐在旁边等她哭完。</p><p>对不起学长。李东淑红着眼睛吸了吸鼻子，我记错了，以为是很有趣的电影呢。</p><p>没关系。李马克说，悲伤的电影也是很好的电影。</p><p>李东淑不知道要说什么好，两个人有点尴尬地站在原地，天色渐暗，干脆又去吃饭了。</p><p>我们好像在约会。李马克低头笑了一下，一整天吃吃喝喝又吃吃喝喝的。</p><p>但是约会不是跟自己喜欢的人吗。李东淑想了想说道。</p><p>嗯，也是。李马克点了点头，东淑xi有喜欢的人吗？</p><p>李东淑有点尴尬，饭后甜点端上来的时候，她突然想起电影里两位女主的接吻，模模糊糊的回忆也跟着袭来，那是和黄仁筠的回忆。李东淑你真的很糟糕啊!她在脑子里骂自己，怎么跟李马克约会脑子里还想着黄仁筠。</p><p>要诚实一把吗?李东淑捏着手机点了点头。</p><p>有喜欢的人也是很好的事，我好像做不到很直接地去喜欢谁。李马克挠了挠头，有点窘迫也有点可爱，李东淑的反应都被他看在眼里，李马克笑着说，所以东淑xi，不要犹豫，现在去找他吧。</p><p>把学长一个人留在这里感觉……</p><p>哎，我没有那么可怜啦。李马克看着她，眼神清澈透明:第一次见面的时候你不是很主动又很大胆吗，虽然我不认识你喜欢的人究竟是谁，但是就像那天的你一样大胆一点很帅气，不要瞻前顾后，勇敢地前进吧。</p><p>李东淑好想哭，她差点就抱着李马克的裤腿喊欧巴对不起我一开始不应该误会你你人真的好好噢。她瘪着嘴巴憋眼泪，站起来握着李马克的手说谢谢学长，谢谢你的应援，现在我要去找我喜欢的人了。说完站起来向外走，临到门边她听到李马克冲她喊:加油啊东淑!加油!fighting!</p><p>李东淑边向外走边转回头跟李马克挥手，磕磕绊绊地差点摔倒但脚下的步子依然一直向前。</p><p>出了店门到了大路上，李东淑根别人要了李帝努的联系方式，给他打电话问他黄仁筠呢。</p><p>仁筠早回去了。李帝努说完又说了些废话，李东淑同学，仁筠跟我做了亲故，我们在一起的时候说了很多关于你的事，我觉得你有必要知道。</p><p>我知道——李东淑对听筒那边说，我知道，谢谢你帝努同学!我都知道了!</p><p>挂掉李帝努的电话之后，李东淑接连不断地给黄仁筠打电话，脚下的步子越来越快越来越急促，就像她的心跳。</p><p>黄仁筠接通了，声音带着鼻音:你不是和马克学长约会呢吗?</p><p>没有，我说我跟他说我有事就走了。</p><p>有事怎么给我打电话呢?</p><p>你在哪儿?</p><p>在家呢。</p><p>李东淑深吸了一口气:我有事是说，我要去找我喜欢的人——不是李马克。<br/>黄仁筠你明白我在说什么吗?不是李马克。<br/>你现在就在家里等着我 不要乱跑等着我就好了。</p><p>黄仁筠听到她微微喘着气，听筒那边传来阵阵风声。</p><p>你等一下我，我这就来找你了，马上就到。</p><p>end<br/>20200811</p><p> </p><p>终于写完了，其实一开始就是我的恶趣味，想写小搜双性转百合，觉得肯定很适合。</p><p>在这个故事里其实全程没出现菠萝和凤梨，但是我还是取了这样的名字，是因为我觉得菠萝和凤梨是很像的两种水果，虽然它们的名字完全不同，但是它们很像同类，也都是很美味的水果。</p><p>本文里的小搜在我心里就是这样的存在，一个像凤梨，第一口就觉得很甜，一个像菠萝，直接吃会涩，需要泡在盐水当中耐心等待，才会发现它的好。它们依然都是很好的水果。他们两个都有用自己的方式来爱对方和对对方好。结局是我一开始在写开头的时候就写好了的，虽然多写点后面也很好，但是有些故事也应该有所留白。</p><p>本文的小传，我不想把头写成工具人，他们俩的关系我有其他想说的，但是文笔很差写不出来那种感觉。小降也是没交代好，所以做亲故一带而过。</p><p>本文本来只是写着玩的，没想到啰啰嗦嗦到了一万三千多字，总之让你们久等了的完结啦!谢谢大家。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>